The Witch
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: When a girls cheerleading tryout is ruined in Sunnydale, Sammy, Lucas, Castiel, and Bobby must figure out who's behind it before they strike again.
1. Cast

**The Witch**

**~Cast~**

**Jared Padalecki-Sammy Winchester (Buffy)**

**Chad Michael Murray-Lucas Scott (Xander) (One Tree Hill)**

**Misha Collins-Castiel Hannigan (Willow)**

**Alona Tol-Jo Harvell (Cordelia)**

**Jim Beaver-Bobby Singer (Giles)**

**Jeffery Dean Morgan-John Winchester (Joyce)**

**Sophia Bush-Brooke Davis (Amber) (One Tree Hill)**

**Nicki Aycox-Megan Madison (Amy)**

**Anna Paquin-Sookie Madison (Catherine) (True Blood)**


	2. Prologue

~Prologue~

_**In every generation there is a Chosen One. He alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. He is the Hunter**_**.**

"**This is madness!" Bobby yelled as he paced in the library. He looked over at Sammy. "What can you have been thinking? You are the Slayer! Lives depend upon you!" He noticed that Sammy was listening, but he continued to rant. "I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility, and instead of which you enslave yourself to this, this…" He stopped pacing. "Cult?"**

"**You don't like the color?" Sammy asked. He was dressed in a male cheerleading uniform. Bobby stared at him.**

"**I don't…" He grabbed a book off a cart. "Do you…" He put the book back on the cart and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does anything that I say actually register with you?" He asked in a huff.**

"**Nope." Sammy said. Bobby sighed and pushed the cart of books to the counter. Sammy jumped onto a table and pretended to pose. "I told you that I was trying out for the cheerleading squad." He said.**

"**You have a sacred birthright Sammy." Bobby said as he watched Sam dance around. "You were chosen to destroy the faces of evil, not wave…pompoms a people! And as your watcher, I forbid you to do this." He said as he walked over to a table. Sammy jumped off of the one he was on.**

"**Really?" Sammy asked. "And you'll be stopping me how?"**

"**Well," Bobby said as he set on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "I'm going to appeal to your common sense, if such a thing exists." He added. Sammy rolled his eyes at Bobby.**

"**I'll still have time to fight the forces of evil okay?" Sammy asked. "I just want…need a normal life. I wanna do something safe for once…"**

**It was after school when Sammy, Castiel, and Lucas walked into the gym. Girls and guys of all walks of life were stretching and warming up. Tryouts for the Sunnydale Cheerleading Squad were today.**

"**So Bobby doesn't approve huh?" Castiel asked. Sammy nodded his head and sighed.**

"**He totally tried to act like my dad." Sammy said. "There hasn't been a vampire in over a week. If he wasn't so old I'd say he needed to get laid."**

"**Well, we're behind you." Castiel said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. Sammy smiled at him. Lucas looked around the gym at all the kids stretching for the auditions.**

"**People scoff at things like school spirit, but look at these girls and boys giving their all like this!" He said with a huge smile. He noticed someone doing the splits. "Oh wow, now that's impressive." He said. Castiel and Sammy glared at him. Lucas cleared his throat. "So, where was I?" He asked.**

"**Thinking that sparsely dressed girls and boys doing acrobatic poses is a spiritual experience." Castiel said. Lucas looked over at him like he was offended.**

"**It's not?" He asked. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is for good luck." He added as he handed something to Sammy. It was a bracelet.**

"**What's this?" Sammy asked as he looked at it. Castiel looked at it then at Lucas.**

"**What's that?" He asked. Sammy smiled.**

"**Oh how sweet! 'Yours Always'." He said. Lucas started to blush.**

"**Well…I…it came like that." Luca said as he rubbed at his neck. "They were all like that. I swear." He said. Castiel huffed a laugh snort. That's when Jo walked over to where they were standing.**

"**God, just look at that Brooke. What, does she think this is the Laker tryouts or something?" She asked.**

"**I actually heard she turned them down." Castiel said. That's when Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and head bitch, appeared with a clipboard in hand. She looked down at the paper on the clipboard.**

"**Ok, let's begin. First up, Brooke Davis." She looked around at all the people still loitering on the floor. "If your not auditioning, get off the floor. She said. As they walked away, Castiel looked over to see a friend standing there.**

"**Megan! Hi!" He said. A girl with blonde hair looked over at him and smiled.**

"**Hi there Cassie." She laughed. Castiel scanned her.**

"**Wow. I almost didn't recognize you. You lost a lot of weight!" He said. Megan smiled at him.**

"**Had to." She said. Castiel hugged her for a minute.**

"**Do you know Sammy?" He asked. Megan turned to look at Sammy.**

"**Hi." Megan said. Sammy smiled and nodded. They all turned to look at Brooke, about ready to start her routine. "Oh how I hate this. Let me count the ways." She mumbled. Brooke started her routine, doing all kinds of spins and jumps. Megan sighed. "She has an unfair advantage." She said.**

"**Why?" Lucas asked. Megan sighed.**

"**She trained with Benson." Megan said. "He's one of the best cheerleading coaches in the world." Sammy looked over at her with a strange look on his face.**

"**They have cheerleading coaches?" He asked. "Like real ones that weren't in Bring It On?"**

"**Oh yeah! Don't you have one?" Megan asked. "I train with my mom for like three hours in the morning and in the evening." She added. Sammy's eyes widened.**

"**Wow, if I went back up to LA and spent that much quality time with my mother, then that might lead to some quality matricide." He said. Lucas and Castiel both laughed.**

"**Yeah, I know it's corny, but my mom is really great at what she does!" Megan laughed. Jo turned around and gave her a look because she was talking so much. Everyone turned their attention back to Brooke. That's when something happened. Her hands started to smoke. Sammy looked at his friends.**

"**What the…" He began to ask. Castiel screamed.**

"**That girls on fire!" He yelled. Jo wasn't paying enough attention to Brooke to know what was going on.**

"**Ok, enough with the word plays." She said. Brooke began to scream as her hands caught fire. Sammy jumped into action then. She grabbed a banner that was hanging up and ran to Brooke, using it to put out the fire.**

"**You're gonna be ok." She whispered to her. "You're gonna…you're gonna be ok." She said again, this time a little less confident than the first time. She looked back at the others.**


End file.
